Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to create, view, access, and/or interact with various types of content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. In some cases, users can use their computing devices to acquire images, such as by taking pictures and/or recording videos. In one example, a user can take pictures with friends and store the pictures on a computing device. In another example, the user can take pictures and upload the pictures to a database or other service on a network separate from the computing device. Further, in some cases, the user can edit the images. Conventional approaches to editing images typically include techniques such as cropping, removing “red eye” effects, adjusting brightness, and adjusting color. However, in some instances, conventional approaches to editing images can be ineffective, challenging, and/or inconvenient. For example, if the face of a subject in a photograph is blurred or obscured, conventional approaches are generally insufficient for correcting or removing the blurring or obscuring of the face without requiring a relatively large amount of manual image editing. In another example, if a subject forgets to smile or accidentally blinks when an image is taken, conventional approaches generally cannot correct for these issues without requiring a relatively large amount of manual image editing. These and other concerns can decrease the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to access and interact with images.